


Hitting God Tier In a Terrible Way

by ScatteredStarlight413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: God Tier (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Quest Beds, Rainbowbullshit, Rouge of Light, Temporary Main Character Death, Witch of Rain, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredStarlight413/pseuds/ScatteredStarlight413
Summary: My story, of how I hit god tier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Hitting God Tier In a Terrible Way

You yawn. Running around LOLAS isn't super fun, and it took awhile to find your Quest Bed. Actually it was pretty easy to find, just hard to get to. You sit down on the legendary slab of rock, and turn on your Pesterglasses. You wore glasses anyway, these are just cooler. You should talk to CW soon about rainbowNova, he's causing some trouble, but for now, you'd rather speak with your friend. 

_starlightSpinner started pestering cumulousWindigo!_

SS: hi cw! so, on quest bed, anyone coming?

CW: I think you just need to wait a little.

SS: ok

You look out on the Land of Light and Stars. The landscape is serene...except for the mass of rainbowbullshit coming toward you. OH NO THERE'S A MASS OF RAINBOWBULLSHIT COMING TOWARD YOU

SS: oh no.

CW: What is it? 

SS: rn’s here...and so is his rainbowbullshit.

CW: You might want to run…

SS: Seems smart!

You run off in the direction of your house, quickly hopping into a Return Node. You catchpalouge the house in your Silhouette Modus, then launch with your Rocket Bracelets to the Gate that'll get you closest to the Quest Bed.

_starlightSpinner is an idle chum!_

CW: Be careful!

CW: Heh. Not like she can hear me…

CW: I hope she’ll be okay.

You hop back on your Quest Bed, and pull out your Bubblebow. This thing's so useful. You aim at the mass of rainbows, and fire, with a quiet Pop! 

It does nothing. Of course. His power's gotten too strong...You recatchpa your bow and pull out the Bubblepier. It's a rapier with a bubbly handle. You found this Kind Abstrata on a Quartz Lich. So useful. As the rainbows get closer, you realize that there's no way you can fight this. 

_starlightSpinner is no longer idle!_

SS: im going to need kisses soon be ready cw

_starlightSpinner is an idle chum!_

You recatchpa all your things and get ready to fly from Prospit to LOLAS.

As the rainbows reach you, you fall into dust on your Quest Bed. Suddenly, there's a flash of light, and you're on the battlefield with the power of Light surging through you. You stare down at yourself and realize, in all it's masked, booted, and pajamad glory, you've hit god tier. You hurtle back to your planet...which is no longer there. Good thing you finished all your quests...you smile. 

"Glad I grabbed my house." 


End file.
